


Imagine Jo coming to you with an injury

by Iknewyouweremuggle



Series: Supernatural One Shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Hunters, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Help, Injury, Muffins, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, imagine, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknewyouweremuggle/pseuds/Iknewyouweremuggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Jo coming to your flat because she's hurt and her mom isn't supposed to know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Jo coming to you with an injury

You are putting some muffins into your oven when you hear the bell of your flat. You stand still and frown. You usually don't have visitors and you didn't invite anyone. Just when you are sure you misheard it, it rings again. You stand up and answer the phone connected with the entry door.

"Hello? Who are you?"  
"Y/N?" You hear your name, moaning quietly and painfully. You recognize the voice instantly.

"Jo? Oh god, what happened?" You push the button next to the door to open the door at the first floor. You hang up and open the door to your flat. Then you rush down the stairs until you meet the blond woman. You help her to go upstairs. Her hand pressed against her stomach she heads directly toward your kitchen. You close the door and grab some supplies from your bathroom before following her. Jo sits on one of the chairs, her head leaned back.

"Jo, what did you do? Gosh, that's a lot of blood. What happened?"

"A demon. I was on a hunt alone, just a little one. He had a knife and I didn't saw it. It looks worse than it is, really. I just-" She sighs and shakes her head. "My Mum, you know."

You nod and take her hand away. She's right, it's not a deep gash. As soon as you wash away the blood it looks almost insignificant. Ellen of cause would have made a big deal about it. Telling her never to hunt again. You smile while thinking about the harsh woman, knowing she just wants her daughter safe and sound.

"Did you exorcise him?" You ask her while handing her a glass of water and preparing your needle by pouring clear alcohol about everything. She grabs the glass and takes a sip. "Yeah, easily. It was just one, not even a dangerous one. Without his knife, of cause. Of all things a knife, I couldn't believe it." She looks down at her wound as you start to stitch her up. She is tensed up, it's obvious it hurts, but she doesn't say a word until you finish the last stitch. While you work it starts to smell fantastic, your muffins nearly ready.

"Perfect." You stand up and smile at your friend. She stands up as well and gives you a small smile and a warm hug. "Thank you very much."

"No problem. Stay, please, I made muffins. You can have some." You kneel down to open your oven, the smell of dough and chocolate streaming out of it. You can hear Jo behind you, scratching with her feet. You smile at her and put the baking tray in the middle of the desk.

"How is Ellen by the way? I'm rather surprised she let you on a solohunt. She knows it, doesn't she?"  
"Yeah, she knows. And she's fine, even if she's not happy that I hunt. Even if I'm quite good." Her smirk is still a bit weak and she's paler than normally due to the blood loss, but she looks good. You are sure it wasn't that bad now, you weren't convinced before. Jo's not that kind of person who would tell you that she is in pain.

You nod and bite into your first muffin, closing your eyes when the still warm chocolate disperse in your mouth. Jo also seems to enjoy your baked goods. You eat the muffins in comfortable silence until nearly everything is gone. Then you stand up to pack the rest into a box. When you turn back around Jo stands in the middle of the small room, rubbing her belly where the demon hurt her. You take a look at her appearance, your gaze hanging on her clothes.

"You should change your shirt though."

"Yes, of cause. I have another one in the car."  
"Good. You should go now, it gets dark. In the end your mum will worry about you being late." You two laugh and you lead her to your door.

"You come to the Roadhouse soon, you listen?"

"I will, at the weekend maybe. I want to know if your mother noted your injury."

You wave at her as she walks down the stairs of the building you are living in. She walks slowly, unable to move faster as her wound still hurts her. But you know Jo, she will be fine. When she disappears from your sight you close the door and go back into your kitchen.


End file.
